The present invention relates to a blower having a blower fan, a motor for driving the fan, and a blower tube that extends from the fan.
With manually guided blowers, by means of a motor-operated fan an air stream is produced that by means of a blower tube that extends from the fan is guided to the desired application. Such blowers are carried, for example, on the back of an operator, and are manually guided, being used for blowing fallen leaves into a pile. The blower can also be used as a spray device, whereby an agent or material that is to be sprayed, such as plant protection material or granulate, is introduced into the blower tube. By means of a venturi device and a collection bag, such a blower can also be used as a nut collector or the like. The housing of the blower fan, the fan wheel, and in particular the blower tube are made of polymeric material, whereby the polymeric material acts as an electrical insulator relative to the drive motor, which forms an electrical ground connection.
At an appropriate fan capacity, a relatively high flow velocity forms in the blower tube. At appropriate atmospheric conditions, and when dirt or dust particle laden ambient air is drawn in, in particular due to friction between the particles as well as with the fan wheel, fan housing and with the blower tube wall, this can lead to electrostatic charges. Contact of components of the blower can result in undesired electrostatic discharges.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a blower of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the formation of an electrostatic charge is prevented.